Destiny and Fate
by Dragon Queen88
Summary: Armada-verse. Rad, Alexis and Carlos find out their Cybertronian friend are dead. to get them back they must go through a series of trials that will bring them to their breaking point. And a mysterious white femme? SLASH fIC better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third fic, and truely i think its pretty good. but i will leave the final judging up to you, the readers.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. if I did, Starscream wold never have died. all I own are the names/ anything else that you don't recognize.**

**Warning: this is going to be a slash fic. the only pairings that i have planned out are Alexis/Carlos, Rad/Hot Shot/Blurr, and Cyclonus/Demolisher. if you have any other pairing ideas just PM me. I'm on my computer all the time, so i will probably get back to you within the hour. **

**Anyways enjoy the story!**

* * *

The Autobots were gone, back to rebuild Cybertron. Even though Jetfire and Hot Shot had said that they would come and visit, Rad had his doubts. It had been a few months after they came back when their lives changed forever.

It had been a normal week. Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Billy and Fred always hung out at the old base; it reminded them of all their adventures. Alexis was wearing the necklace she made on Cybertron, the one that cracked when Starscream was killed. She was looking over all the data the Autobots had compiled on the minicons awhile Rad was tinkering with Lazerbeak, which Red Alert allowed them to keep. The other three were just lazing around, sharing stories about the Autobots. Suddenly Alexis gasped, her necklace had completely shattered. They knew that could only mean one thing, all their friends had been killed. It took them a moment to process that, it seemed do surreal. Rad made to get up, when suddenly everything went black.

Rad opened his eyes to Cybertron, or what was left of Cybertron. The planet looked to be falling apart, little bit floating around in space. Looking closer he got a flash of a vision: _weapon fire, screaming, pain. _As suddenly as it came, it disappeared, but the effect stayed. He moved around heading closer to Cybertron, getting vision flashes every now and then. He went to move forward again but couldn't, it felt like there was an invisible barrier stopping him. He looked around and saw a white mech floating there, it's back facing him. Rad started to approach the mech when it turned around, and he recognized it. It wasn't a mech but a femme. She wasn't just any femme, but the Cybertronian Goddess of Death. She looked at him, optics dark with sadness, or was it something else. …**Help them; bring them back, save them…** her voice floated over to him, like a whisper. Rad nodded, knowing what he had to do. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see the ceiling of the base. Alexis and Carlos were hovering over him, they knew something important happened. He sat up and looked at them.

"We have to go to them." The stared at him quietly, before nodding. "We set out immediately, Billy and Fred will stay behind to help open the gate. Together, they got off the floor and headed to the warp room.

Alexis entered in a set of coordinates, and the warp room activated. The picture that came up was black, nothingness. They stood in front as Billy started the warp. Alexis, Carlos and Rad closed their eyes, feeling the familiar pull of warping. Suddenly the pull ceased and they opened their eyes, looking around the black, scorched wasteland they headed off.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

They had been wandering for two hours when they heard fighting. Picking up speed they stopped on the top of a hill. Below them, Autobots and Decepticons, their friends, fought against the demons of death. Rad looked at the scene before looking at his two companions. They nodded and each took out their weapon of choice. Rad took out a long, ornate looking sword, Alexis ; twin curved long daggers, and Carlos; a long bow. They knew what they had to do. Rad and Alexis ran towards the fighting bots and con placing themselves in front of both walls of enemies. Carlos stayed up on the hill, covering them from a distance. The fighting stopped around them as both sides stared in shock at them.

"Alexis?" Starscream whispered, afraid that it wasn't true. Everyone else stared dumbly at them, not sure if this was another of death's tricks. The demons snapped out of their shock first, lunging at the young humans. One demon, the biggest, ran for Rad. Rad didn't move until the demon was right on him, then he raised his sword and sliced the head off. The body and head fell to the ground with a loud thump. The rest of the demons looked at each other before turning and fleeing, not wanting to suffer the same fate. The others just stared in amazement, though still wary of them. Suddenly Carlos appeared next to them. He looked at Rad before looking at Alexis.

"So, what now?" Carlos voiced the question that everyone was thinking, or well what him and Alexis were thinking. Rad looked at him before sending his sword away.

"We go find my sister, she should know what is going on." With that Rad began walking with Alexis and Carlos following shortly after. Rad turned around after a few feet and addressed the bots and cons. "you might want to follow, all you questions will be answered soon." He turned around, this time everyone was following.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Another two, silent hours later, they approached a large black tower. There was the white femme from his vision standing in front of the door. The femme gave them a sad smile.

**..We have been waiting for you, come in, she is waiting…** again the voice was like a whisper on the wind, but clearly understood. The bots and cons stared at her disappearing form.

"That's the same femme who led our sparks away, led us to death." Red Alert sounded a little frightened. They all looked at the humans only to find them entering the large door. They quickly followed, curious to know what was happening. They walked up many stairs, which led to a large room. There were skeletons and empty shells of Cybertronians lying on the ground. On the far wall there was a large throne, a young sparkling sitting there. The sparkling optics glowed a eerie purple and it was holding a double bladed scythe. The sparkling got up, and grew into an adult femme, still holding the scythe.

**My dear brother, I have been waiting for you, I'm surprised this is what it took to get you here. The deaths of those you held close.** Deaths voice was mocking and Rad glared at the femme before a blue light surrounded him. When the light faded, there was a black armored mech standing there, holding the same sword that Rad had earlier. He kept glaring at Death while he took a step closer, holding the weapon threateningly.

**You think that messing with my emotions is funny? Taking the lives of the innocent for your sick pleasure or just to see me? I'm sick of you cruel games, sis, it has to end.** Rad's voice was menacing, and held the promise of looked sadly at him, and shook her head.

**I would not call you here on one of my games. I actually need your help, and this was just the way to get you here. I will let them live again if they, along with you, help me. It seemed that Unicron escaped somehow and is the reason why they are dead. If you bring me his spark, I will let them stay alive. What say you, brother?** She looked at Rad expectantly. Rad gave her a critical look before relaxing. He nodded and Alexis, a purple and gray femme, and Carlos, a yellow and silver mech, both stood on his one noticed when Alexis and Carlos had shifted forms. They nodded as well and Death smiled.

**Thank you my brother, Raider, Alexia, and Thunderstrike. The only condition is that you, and Billy and Fred must stay in your Death Guard forms. It is the only way to stop Unicron. Oh and there is one more thing. Unicorns' true body is too badly damaged for him to take, so he took his virus form, Sideways. Take care and do what you do best, brother.**

She faded away and soon they were being hurled towards Earth. Optics closing before they impacted. There was no impact so the bots and con opened their optics and saw the three from before standing there. Alexia was turning around, trying to see herself fully. She sighed in frustration.

"I forgot what it felt like to be back in our bodies and not in those stupid human forms. This is going to be so much fun! This is the first hunt in millions of years, well that we got to partake in." She hopped in place, clearly excited. Raider and Thunderstrike shook their heads.

"Calm down Alexia. We still have to explain what is going on the everyone. Though I must say, Billy and Fred will be very happy." Carlos looked between the two and then got an idea.

"Guys, remember how old we are?" Alexia and Raider stared at their teammate like he was insane.

"Can you think about anything but sex? You're like Fred and food!" Alexia turned around and noticed the odd looks they were getting. "Hey, maybe we should explain what is going on first, to them."

Rad looked behind them and smiled. So began the explanation. This was the beginning of a long and probably exciting adventure.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good, bad, terrible?**

**For my sake I hope you thought it was good, the idea randomly popped into my head when i was listening to "Eye of the Storm" by Eillswitch Engage (I got to see them at Mayhem Tour this year and nearly died with happiness).**

**So please leave me a review, i want to know what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter, that was a little dissapointing. I would like a few for this one, just to see what everyone thinks.**

**i go between calling Rad, Alexis ans Carlos those names and their "TRUE" names. If you get confused, just tell me. I will do my best to clear up anything.**

**Well enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So when the necklace shattered, we knew what we had to do." Rad finished. The bots and cons were staring at them, clearly still trying to take it all in. "Optimus. Megatron. You must join forces in order to stop Sideways. With our help, we can completely destroy his spark, preventing him from returning. Ever." Optimus and Megatron turned to look at each other nodding slightly. The extended their hand and shook, combining forces to eradicate a common enemy. "This bind is sealing. From now on, your armies will forever be joined. You will find that working together is much better than working against each other." Raider smiled glad the two armies were getting along. Raider looked at Alexia, who was staring at Starscream. He gave her a little nudge causing her head to snap in his direction. He gave a little nod and she smiled, glad that he backed her completely. She walked towards Starscream, wondering what she was going to say to him. Stopping behind him, Alexia gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled warmly at her. Alexia grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the others, wanting their conversation to be private. Once they were far enough away, Alexia turned to him. She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Starscream, I admit that I had deep feelings for you." Starscream smiled faltered slightly, knowing where this conversation was going. "I'm sorry, but I realized that they were more sisterly feelings. I have the feeling that you are very disappointed with me and all I can say is…." She was cut off when Starscream placed a finger on her mouth.

"I did once have feelings for you as well. But I also realized that they weren't what I had originally thought they were. Alexia, never think that you disappoint me, you were amazing as a human, and now will probably be even more amazing. I am glad that we had this conversation. Now I can finally pursue the one I want." Alexia smiled and hugged Starscream, surprising him. Starscream hugged back, content for the moment. They separated and were heading back to the group when Alexia thought of something.

"Who is it that you are pursuing?" Starscream chuckled. He had a feeling that question would come up.

"Well to tell you the truth it's actually two. Red Alert and Jetfire." He shifted his optics to her, trying to gauge her reaction. She smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"Well in that case, you have my full backing and my blessing. You would be good for each other." Starscream sighed in relief. He was worried about her reaction, but now realized he had nothing to fear. He turned to her and asked her the same question.

"Carlos and I have been dating off and on for a long time, started when we were still directly working for Rad's sis. Those were trying times, so much death and despair." She looked up at the sky, reflecting. They rejoined the group, and Alexia made her way to Raider and Thunderstrike, nodding to each.

"Everyone ready? Were heading back to base now." Everyone nodded and was suddenly warped. A bright flash of light had the bots and cons offline their optics. When they on lined them again, they were at the Autobots old base. Everything was silent until they heard an enraged yell, probably from Billy or Fred. Venturing down the hall they discovered that it was Billy, in true form. His Light blue armor shined beautifully despite the dim lighting. Billy, or Reaver, was a tall bot. he wasn't as tall as Raider, but taller than a few bots. Two wings came out from either side of his form, making him look very much like Starscream only more agile. There was another bot next to Billy whom they assumed was Fred. Fred, or Topple, was much burlier than any of the others. He was a ground bot and looked very strong. He was built mainly like Hoist and Demolisher, equipped with a few large guns on his back. Raider was shaking his head at Reaver.

"We must stop Sideways and this was the compromise. They get to live and help us as long as were in this form. Wouldn't you like them to be able to help us instead of it just being us?" Reaver's shoulders dropped. Raider was right, as always. They needed as much help as they could get, besides he liked his true form. Raider nodded and stretched his wings, earning a surprised gasp from the other mechs in the room. Turning to them he smiled. "I am a Dragonseeker. I normally don't keep my wings out in this form, but I was too lazy to put them away. Besides, I want to take a flight. Anyone want to spot me?" Hot Shot and Blurr slowly raised their hands, and glared at each other. Raider smiled to himself, seeing something going on between the two. "You can both come." He exited the room, Blurr and Hot Shot right behind him. The others watched them go, wondering how long it was going to take.

Raider walked through the forest outside the base, cycling the air through his vents. They reached a cliff and Raider broke into a run. He jumped off the cliff and fell a few feet before spreading his wings and gaining altitude. Raider flew few hours, feeling the cool air caress his wings. He performed a few aerial maneuvers before landing between Blurr and Hot Shot. Raider could smell the arousal coming off the two mechs, and wondered, was it for each other, or for him. Smirking to himself he decided he would have to find out. He turned to Hot Shot and placed a on a wheel, on his back, and stroked lightly. The effect was almost instant. A deep low moan escaped Hot Shot.

"Raider…. Frag…. Don't stop …..I…..Love you, so much. Both do…." Raider placed his other hand on Hot Shots head, drawing him into a long passionate kiss. By now, Hot Shot was a moaning, mewling mess, barely standing on his own. Blurr, who had been standing behind Raider, decided he had enough. Walking up behind Raider, he placed his hands on his wing joints and began to stroke. Raider shuddered at the feeling; his wings were the most sensitive part of his body. The sensations were so powerful he had to stop playing with Hot Shot to focus himself. Hot Shot, when the sensations stopped, looked over at Blurr. They shared a long, meaningful glance, smirking inwardly.

Hot Shot gently maneuvered Raider down to the ground, laying him down so both wings were spread behind him. Hot Shot straddled Raiders waist and attacked his neck with his mouth. His glossa traced expertly over delicate wires and sensor nodes. He heard a deep rumbling noise and tried to figure out what it was. He and Blurr looked around before finally focusing on Raider. He was purring. It was deep, low and very relaxed. Blurr stopped stroking the wings, they needed Raider to choose.

"Raider you must chose one of us. We both want you; wanted you even in human form, but you can't have both. Don't worry about hurting us, we will understand." Raider listened and shook his head.

"I don't need to choose. I can take up to five mates at the same time. The only problem is that I have to be bottom. I choose you both." Blurr and Hot Shot exchanged a look before returning to Raider. As an answer, Hot Shot locked lips with Raider while stroking his wings. Blurr, while Raider was distracted, fumbled with his pelvis armor, which covered his interface cord and port. Finally getting it off, he fingered Raider's port, earning loud mewl from the bot. Shifting slightly he removed his own pelvis armor along with Hot Shot's. Blurr positioned himself at Raider's port, wanting him to be fully distracted before continuing. Unconsciously, Raider spread his legs wider, giving Blurr more room as well as tell him he was ready. Seeing the signal, Blurr grabbed Raiders hips and began to ease into him. Once he was fully in, he paused. That's when he noticed that Raider wasn't tight, he was really loose. Loose enough for another chord to fit it. Blurr got an idea, smirking behind his faceplate.

Blurr moved his hands from Raider's hips to Hot Shot's. he gently tugged the other mech back and lined his chord up with Raider's port. Slowly he pushed Hot Shot's hips forward, pushing the chord in the port. When they were both in, Blurr noticed how it was now tight, comfortably tight. Raider shifted his hips, telling them to move. Blurr shifted to the right as Hot Shot shifted to the left, before both pulling out and slamming back in. Raider arched up in pleasure. The pace got faster and faster, soon three sets of cooling fans kicked on. They were nearing overload but one thing still had to been done. As if realizing this, Raider's chest plates parted, baring his spark for the other two. In response, Hot Shot and Blurr opened their chest plates. Slowly the three, with a little difficulty, merged their sparks at the same time. Feelings and information flowed through their newly formed bond, strengthening it. Finally Raider overloaded, quickly followed by Blurr and Hot Shot. All three chest plates closed as they dropped into recharge, unaware of the repercussions.

* * *

**how was it? so now there are at least three known couples, or two couples and one soon-to-be couple.**

**IMPORTANT:{please read and review}**


End file.
